According to the scientific community, the standards of current lightning conductors and different manufacturers, currently, among atmospheric discharge protection systems, Franklin type passive capture systems, in general, are the most accepted, although it should be remembered that they are systems that are essentially composed, as is known, of a metal mast with a capture head protruding above a building that is joined to an electrical earth connection by means of a copper conductor that is made using metal spikes, compensating the electric field immediately, in other words, in microseconds, so that when there is a difference of approximate potential, between the downward leader and the upward leader that generate around 500 KV, when the lightning strike appears on the capture different electric and electromagnetic effects are originated on the capture itself and on the structure they protect that, depending on the intensity transported by the lightning bolt (something that can never be known in advance), will generate destruction of the protected installation and/or damages to people or animals with unpredictable consequences.
Also, specialists in this area have evaluated on numerous occasions early streamer emission lightning conductors, concluding that these systems have failed to prove their effectiveness to attract lightning in less time than a passive capture system, basically due to the fact that the additional load they generate on the tip of the capture, by means of the energy the early streamer emission device can store, does not affect the so-called impact distance.
They have also evaluated the so-called CTS (Charge Transfer System) systems, concluding that there are no scientific arguments or experimental evidence to support the possibility of preventing, by means of a CTS, a lightning bolt from impacting a structure if the conditions for it are given. The charge emitted by the typical system, in storm conditions, is negligible compared to that of a guide or downward leader. Registering of impacts in this type of installations shows that, at best, they can be relied upon as conventional captures.
In view of these studies and scientific assessments, and bearing in mind that both the charges generated in the cloud and those generated on land, are unlimited and, in no event, can a spatial charge be generated that is large enough to be able to compensate the electric field in the vicinity of the structure, precisely because the generation of these charges is much higher than the compensated spatial charge and, therefore, negligible, it becomes clear that the only way to prevent a lightning strike on a structure is preventing the capture system from generating the upward leader, for which it will be necessary to make the electric field associated to the capture itself drop constantly and during the time of the formation of the storm, that, in any event, will vary constantly, and the device object of this invention is based on achieving this effect.